Katseita ja enkelten eeppinen viulusoolo
by Wlochy
Summary: "Jokin vaivasi Lukasia. Hän ei inhonnut mitään muuta enemmän, kuin tätä salakavalaa, melkein näkymätöntä tunnetta, joka kuitenkin tuntui koko ajan vaivaavan jossain aivojen perukoilla mitä ikinä hän teki tai ajatteli." / TanskaxNorja one-shot


Toinen ikinä kirjoittamani ficci Hetalialle (ja valitsin heti näin vaikeat hahmot, oi voi). Inspiraation sain englanninkirjastani (älkää kysykö :D). Loppuun en ole ihan tyytyväinen, jotenkin en millään saanut siitä sellaista, kuin ajatettelin... Ja onhan tämä melko lyhytkin, en ole ikinä kirjoittanut kovin pitkästi. Mutta kai se näinkin käy~

Lukas = Norja

Mathias = Tanska

Oli lauantaiaamu. Lukas oli juuri herännyt ja istui nyt leveällä ikkunalaudalla katsoen hiljalleen sarastavaa aamua. Hän oli aina herännyt melko aikaisin.

Mutta ei näin aikaisin.

Jokin vaivasi Lukasia. Hän ei inhonnut mitään muuta enemmän, kuin tätä salakalavaa, melkein näkymätöntä tunnetta, joka kuitenkin tuntui koko ajan vaivaavan jossain aivojen perukoilla mitä ikinä hän teki tai ajatteli. Hän puristi käsissään kännykkää rystyset valkoisina. Oli henkilö, jolle hän olisi halunnut soittaa oikein kovasti.

_**"Norja on niin cool. Joskus tuntuu, ettei hänellä olisi tunteita lainkaan. Mutta sehän on vain täydellinen luonne valtiolle! Olen hänelle vähän kateellinen..."**_

Tämän tapaisia asioita Lukas sai usein kuulla. Häntä itseään nuo lauseet lähinnä naurattivat - tai siis olisivat naurattaneet, jos hän näyttäisi sillä tavalla tunteitaan. Hän nyt vain oli aikoinaan sattunut olemaan sitä mieltä, että itkeminen muiden edessä on vähän raukkamaista, eikä hymyileminenkään järin viisasta, varsinkaan jos on sellaisten ihmisten keskellä, joihin ei voi luottaa. Vaikka Lukasin käsitykset olivat vuosien kuluessa vähän muuttuneet, vanhan koiran oli jo vaikea oppia uusia temppuja. Kova kuori oli tavallaan jäänyt päälle. Ei se häntä kuitenkaan liiemmin haitannut. Jos hän tästä muuttuisi, ihmiset vain keksisivät hänestä uutta puhuttavaa.

_**"Mitä, Norjako muka rakastunut?"**_

Jotkut sanovat, että rakkaus tekee vahvemmaksi. Toiset taas väittävät, että rakkaus on loppupeleissä heikkous. Lukas ei ollut varma kunpaan uskoa. Jos hänen oli pakko myöntää, että hän oli (ja on yhä) rakastunut, silloin hänen pitäisi myös pystyä päättelemään oikea vastaus oman elämänsä kautta. Omasta mielestään hän ei ollut ulkoisesti muuttunut mitenkään. Takaraivossa jyskyttävä epävarmuus omasta ja toisen tunteista sai Lukasin sillä hetkellä tuntemaan itsensä niin mitättömäksi, että hän veikkasi heikontumista oikeaksi vastaukseksi. Olihan hän muutenkin pessimisti.

_Eräänä lumisena päivänä Lukas oli saapunut kotiin sormet jäässä ja lopen uupuneena. Hän olisi voinut nukahtaa sillä sekunnilla, mutta hoiperteli kuitenkin sohvalle ulkotakki vielä päällä. Ajan kuluksi, ilman mitään suurempaa syytä, hän alkoi selailla jotakin roskalehteä. Pari lausetta kiinnittivät hänen huomionsa. "Mistä tunnistaa tosirakkauden? Alkavatko viulut soida taustalla, kun katseenne kohtaavat? Häviääkö kaikki muu ympäriltäsi, ja et nää enää mitään muuta kuin oman kultasi..." Turhautuneena Lukas melkein heitti lehden käsistään. Enempää hän ei olisi suostunut lukemaan vaikka siitä maksettaisiin. Typeriä akkojen horinoita._

_**"Mitä, Norjako muka rakastunut? En usko!"**_

Melkein huomaamattaan ajatuksiinsa hukkunut Lukas oli kävellyt ulos ja istahtanut suuren puun juurelle. Alkoi jo olla melko valoisaa. Lukas puristi yhä kännykkää kädessään. Hän olisi jo soittanut (jonkun tekosyyn varjolla tietenkin), jossei olisi viime tapaamisella riidellyt Mathiaksen kanssa. Toisessa kiinni roikkuminen oli säälittävää. Sitä Lukasin ylpeys ei sallinut.

Samaan aikaan toisaalla henkilö, joka enemmän tai vähemmän tietämättään pyöri paljonkin Lukasin mielessä, näperteli kännykkäänsä ja punnitsi mielessään vaihtoehtojaan. Mathias voisi joko soittaa Lukasille tai odottaa _hänen_ soittoaan. Jälkimmäinen vaihtoehto vaikutti niin lystiltä, että Mathias päätti toteuttaa sen. Odotellessa hän voisi vaikka lähteä lenkille.

Rakkaudessa tarvitaan uskoa. Vaikka kyseessä olisi kaksi voimakastahtoista henkilöä, toisen tunteisiin pitää luottaa sen verran, että uskoo hänen joskus pystyvän antamaan myös periksi. Sitä paitsi pieni draama ja muiden testaaminen on mukavaa vaihtelua. Ainakin jos elää ikuisesti.


End file.
